


Rána se přeceňují

by SallyPejr



Series: very short tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, silly fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Jedno ráno ze života Khana a Arthura.(inspirováno tumblr prompt od bucky meme – sentence starters)
Relationships: Arthur Dent/Khan Noonien Singh
Series: very short tumblr prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Rána se přeceňují

**Author's Note:**

> bucky meme – sentence starters – 22: "No, you can't get up! You're my prisoner for today."

„Ne, nemůžeš vstávat. Dneska seš můj vězeň," prohlásí Arthur trucovitě, ruce omotané kolem Khanova pasu, obličej zabořený do jeho boku.

„Tvůj vězeň?" podívá se Khan na svého o hlavu menšího, pacifistického a v boji úplně nemožného přítele.

„Jo," přikývne Arthur s jistotou, i když spíš než rozhodný souhlas to vypadá jako kočka otírající si hlavu o svého člověka.

„A co když se pokusím o útěk?"

„To nemůžeš. To je zakázané," zívne Arthur, stále příliš ospalý, aby byl ochotný i jen vylézt z postele. Nebo aby dovolil svému příteli vylézt z postele.

„Nevíš, že jsem hledaný zločinec? Já dělám jenom to, co je zakázané," řekne Khan tichým hlasem, který by asi jiným lidem zněl výhružně.

„Nezájem," zamrčí Arthur a o trochu víc se přitiskne ke Khanovi.

Mezigalakticky hledaný terorista by nikdy nepřiznal, že by se kdy na jeho tváři objevila něha, ale prostě jinak se jeho obličej popsat nedá, když v polosedě hledí na svého nejspíš už znovu spícího přítele.

Popravdě má Khan plno práce. Měl by sehnat nějaké zásoby a posunout se o planetu dál, než někoho napadne, že by na ně mohl donášet. Jeden si nikdy nemůže být stoprocentně jistý svým bezpečím. Ovšem Arthur má jiné plány a protentokrát (a stokrát předtím a určitě i milionkrát poté) je Khan ochotný se řídit jeho rozkazy.

Jen s trochou vrtění si Khan zase lehne, Arthura přitisknutého k sobě a zavře oči. Nepotřebuje a nebude spát. Ovšem může relaxovat a na to je Arthur nejlepší.


End file.
